Just Dance Off
by urbff4evr
Summary: "How could this get any worse." I thought, then I pulled that song out of the hat.
1. Chapter 1

I** DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T**

Hey readers, it's me Ella. I'm going to tell you how I ended up in a dance contest with my crush since I was six, which was nine years ago, so yeah, i'm fifteen. For those of you ho don't know who that is, it's my big sister's boyfriend's no not boyfriend, fiancé's best friend's little brother, Isa.

It was Saturday morning when my sister woke me up. "Get up, get dressed, and eat breakfast, we're going to Axel's." "Why?" "Because, Don't worry, you'll like it." "Who else will be there?" "Me, you, Axel, Lea, Zexion, Ienzo, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Sora, Roxas, Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, and Isa." "O-ok i'm getting up." I got up, put on my clothes, and ate my pancakes. After that, my sister literally dragged me to the car and took me to Axel's. Apparently, we were the last ones to get there. "he you two, 'bout time you got here." "Are you ready to announce our idea?" "Yes, i'm sue you're wondering why you're here, well my fiancé had the ides to have a just dance tournament. It will be just dance 1 through 2014, but don't worry, there are only seven games. Now how this will start is I will pull a name out of a hat and that person will pull out another name, those two people will pull a song out of a different hat and compete in that song." "Oh great." I thought, and sadly for me, it's not even close to over.


	2. Chapter 2

**me no own KH**

"I hope you're all ready because here we go... first up is... Isa. Now come pick a name out of the hat."  
"It's Lea."  
"Now one of you pick one of these songs."  
"Wanna Be by the Spice Girls, what the heck, how is that a song?"  
"Just play it, you don't have a choice."  
At first they were both struggling but they started to get it when they had to pump their fists in the air, Lea still had more problems. He got a little in sync when they had to swing their arms. Anyway when the song was over, Isa had over 2,000 more points than Lea.  
"Next is... Xion verses... Ella."  
"Louie Louie, where do people come up with the names for these songs?"  
"Wish I knew."  
I never told anyone then, but I was practically a master at these games. At first there were no problems, then Xion had trouble with the part when you put both arms above your head and back down. She wasn't the best at the slower air guitar, but she was better when it was faster. I was rocking it though, the look on my sisters face was priceless the whole song! I ended up with about 1,000 more points.  
"Next we have the blue haired lady, Aqua, verses the silvered haired dude, Riku."  
"Jin Go Lo Ba, umm... what?"  
"Just play."  
Riku was terrible. It was funny to see him fail though. Anyway he was good at first then there were arm circles, and it went down hill from there. That's all I can say about it because my parents told my sister before they died that i'm not aloud to curse, I sometimes so, but not anywhere ner my sister. Any way Riku lost by about 8,000 points.  
"Well I certainly thought that was funny, anyway, Terra versus Roxas playing Bebe."  
"What the f-."  
"Shut it Terra."  
I don't know what to say about this one, they were both really good but Roxas won by 18 points. Well we now have half of the elite eight as you would say in the terms of that tournament sport thing that I forgot the name of.  
"Ventus versus Nikki playing Lump."  
All I need to say is that Nikki beat Ventus by a long shot, which was 9,000 points. I was already tired of this contest.  
"Namine versus Ienzo playing Step By Step."  
I guessed they never played this game before. It was a perfect example of a one point off situation, because Ienzo won by one point.  
"grrr..."  
"Zexion versus Sora playing Fame."  
Sora was surprisingly like a master at this song. After the song said fame for the first time Zexion just gave up.  
"Last round of the first set, the match that will determine the last person in the elite eight... it's me versus Kairi, and we're playing Funplex."  
Kairi was doing exactly what the dancer was doing, where as Axel was completely lost. Kairi beat Axel by 5,000 points. So we now have the elite eight, me, Roxas, Aqua, Sora, Nikki, Ienzo, Isa, and Kairi.

**done with it finally please R&R**


End file.
